Love and Fate Aren't Compatible
by xxfulffybearxx
Summary: Midorima meets a transfer student, Kisara Yume, whom he can't stand. He just met her today... so why is she at his house that same evening? Midorima x OC (I'm terrible at summaries) but, nonetheless, enjoy! :3
1. Chapter 1

"Hey did you hear? A new transfer student is coming!" "Ehhh!? No way!" "Is it a boy or a

girl?" "Hope they're cute!" The classroom was filled with gossip of the transfer student no one

has met yet. Everyone wondered what they would be like. Midorima rolled his eyes seeing

everyone excited for the transfer student. He stared out of the window until he heard a loud,

"Shin-chan!"

Midorima glared towards the sound of the voice and his eyes met with Takao's.

Takao came over with his usual grin on his face. He pulled up a chair and sat beside Midorima.

He leaned in close, cupping his hand next to his mouth. "I saw the new transfer student." he

whispered.

Midorima perked up a little but not enough to where anyone would notice. "You interested to know about her?" Takao taunted. 'Her? Oh she's a girl. I see.' Midorima simply looked out the window saying nothing. "Shin-chan is so mean! He won't even talk to me!" Takao said pouting.

The bell suddenly rang and everyone immediately went back to their seats. The teacher walked in and was followed by a red-haired girl.

You could hear the soft whispers within the classroom as they saw the girl's beauty.

"Silence!" the teacher demanded sternly.

"Um… Hello everybody! I'm Kisara Yume and I hope we can along." she finished with a smile.

All the boys except a few gazed at her with googly eyes and blush marks, while all the girls looked at with either envy or admiration.

"Kisara-san," the teacher declared, "you can sit next to Takao-kun." He pointed to the empty seat next to Takao. Kisara simply nodded and went over to sit in her seat.

After that, class continued as normal. After class ended they had extra time left before lunch.

Almost the entire class surrounded Kisara's desk, piling her with questions and statements.

"What do you like to do for fun?"

"You're so pretty!"

"Is that your natural hair color? It's beautiful!"

"What was your old school like?"

Kisara smiled nervously feeling too overwhelmed with all the sudden questions. "Uh.. Um.. Yes.. No.. I'm not sure…" was all she could get out of her mouth. Her head was spinning.

Takao went over to Midorima. "Man~ she sure is popular!" he laughed.

"She doesn't concern me." Midorima simply replied.

The bell rang. It was lunchtime!

To get away from all the commotion, Kisara snuck her way to the rooftop where she could peacefully eat her lunch.

She arrived and to her surprise she saw two boys already eating their lunches. She stared at them blankly, then suddenly "Kisara! Hey! Come eat with us!"

Kisara was really not in the mood to chat but being polite she went over to them.

She sat with them and began to eat her bento.

"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself properly. I'm Takao Kazunari and he's Midorima Shintaro." Takao said.

"Nice to meet you." Kisara replied in between bites.

They chatted and came across the subject of basketball.

"Wait, you play basketball Kisa-chan?" Takao said questionably.

"I used to but last year - wait… Kisa-chan? Don't call me that!" She said blushing a little.

"Eh~ but it suits you! You're really cute so you should have a cute nickname. Plus, we're friends aren't we?" Takao said with the face of a lost puppy. Kisara's face was red from his remark. She admitted defeat. "Fine. Whatever."

"Anyways, do continue." Midorima butted in.

Kisara raised her head. "Wow, you're so quiet! I almost forgot you were here. Are you one of those anti-social freaks who have very few friends? I bet; you seem like one."

Midorima choked on his food. He forcefully swallowed it feeling a bit offended and said,

"O-of course not! I -"

"What's the huge stuffed penguin for?" she interrupted.

"It's my lucky item. Oha Asa said Cancers will have the best luck if -"

"So you believe in horoscopes? Hm.. Kinda strange but I like it!" Kisara interrupted again.

A vein popped on Midorima's forehead as Takao sweatdropped. Kisara checked her phone.

"Lunch period is about to end… I'll be heading back. See you two later!" She said leaving the rooftop.

"Well… Shin-chan, what did you think of her?" Takao asked happily.

"I hate her." Midorima said bluntly, "She's annoying.

Takao did another sweatdrop. "Aw Shin-chan~~~ don't be like that~"

"Shut up."

* * *

*After school*

Midorima packed his things and threw them in his bag. He saw that Kisara already left. Takao wasn't driving him today (which is rare) so he walked home.

He arrived at his home and walked right in. "Mother, I'm home." he said taking his shoes off and placing them neatly near the door.

He walked in the kitchen noticing his mother cooking something. He sat at the kitchen table waiting for the food. His eyes were closed but then he suddenly heard:

"M-Midorima?!"

The voice sounded so familiar. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed something surprising the heck out of him.

"Kisara Yume!?"

* * *

***ahhhhhhh! This was my first chapter of my very first story! I hope this was alright! I'm a complete noob at writing so sorry if it wasn't good.**

**If there's anything I can do to improve it please tell me. Constructive criticism is appreciated! :3 ***


	2. Chapter 2

Midorima immediately stood up from his seat with his eyes as wide as flying saucers.

"Midorima?! What are you doing here!?" Kisara asked just as shocked as he was.

"What do you mean? I live here!" he shouted back.

"Ehhhhhhhhh?"

Midorima shot a glare at his mom. "Mom… what is this?"

His mother calmly sat them both down at the table and gave them their dinner.

"My, my, I didn't know you two were already acquainted. We'll talk about this after you eat." she said with a warm, motherly smile on her face.

Dinner was very awkward. Midorima and Kisara barely talked. The only words exchanged was: "Could you pass the salt?"

Midorima's mind was boggled and it was the same for Kisara. "Midorima lives here? I had no idea!" Kisara thought quietly in her head as she took another bite in her meal.

"Um," Midorima said breaking the silence.

Kisara faced Midorima. She cocked her head to the side wondering what he was going to say.

"Why are you here?"

"Oh. Um, I -" The door suddenly flung open. It was Midorima's mother. She had the same beaming smile on her face.

"I'm back."

She headed towards the two and sat in an empty seat at the dinner table.

"So… how was dinner?"

"Good." They said in unision. Feeling annoyed by that they frowned at each other.

"Now, you both must be confused… Especially you Shintaro. That's alright. Kisara-san's parents and I are very good friends and I am just doing them a favor. That is all."

"And that favor is…?" Midorima questioned.

"Kisara will be staying with us for about a month."

Midorima gawked at this statement. He turned a little pale. He's never really had a girl stay over at his house before… and for a month!

"W-why?" Midorima demanded, yet in a shaky voice.

"Oh, well you see, my parents had moved back to England for their job and they couldn't bring me along so I stayed here. You're mother and my parents are super close and all so.." she butted in.

Midorima was speechless. All of this sudden news. A girl whom he barely knows is staying over at his house for a month!

He tried to hide his shock but just couldn't do it.

"One more thing, because this was so sudden… our guest room was actually used for storage so until that is cleared up I guess you'll have to stay in Shintaro's room."

Midorima choked on his tea.

"Mom!"

Kisara's cheeks had a tint of pink on them and she looked down hard at the floor avoiding everyone's gaze.

"I'm alright with it just… please…" Midorima's mother continued, "don't do anything dirty, you hear?"

Midorima choked once again on his tea while Kisara's face was blushing even harder.

"Uh...um…we won't!" she said quickly waving her hands.

Midorima sighed in frustration and embarrassment. He got up and gave Kisara a sign to follow him. She did and they went upstairs while his mother remained downstairs sipping on tea. Midorima opened his shut door and the two entered his room.

It was a neat, tidy room. A pretty average one. He pulled out a futon in his closet and lay it next to his bed.

"That futon is too close to your bed… I'm afraid you'll step on me." Kisara said.

"Don't worry, I won't"

"So… Am I really going to sleep on the floor for a while? Maybe some nights I'll sleep on the couch… Or I could use your bed!"

Midorima looked straight into Kisara's round, blue eyes. "My bed? But I'm sleeping there… unless you mean sleeping together? Wait! What am I saying! No way! My mother told us not to do anything dirty. I don't even like you very much -"

"Calm down! I didn't even mean it like that." Kisara sighed heavily, "I mean some nights I'LL sleep in your bed and you can sleep on the ground."

"It's my bed, so I deserve to sleep on it."

"I'm the guest! I deserve the best! Sleeping on the floor every night will kill me!"

"I can't though. It would affect my basketball."

After a little bit, the argument came to an end. Kisara surrendered. "There is no way getting past this guy" she thought. "But I'm going to sleep on the couch some nights."

"Good."

* * *

*later that same night*

Kisara and Midorima got ready for bed. Brushed their teeth, changed their clothes, and did their homework - separately of course. Midorima was fixing his nails.

"What are you doing?" Kisara asked with a weird expression on her face.

"Obviously fixing my nails. My shot depends on my nails." he replied.

Kisara gave up on this guy. She just can't talk to him. She went under the covers of her futon and turned to her side, her backing facing Midorima.

"Are you going to sleep?"

"No, I'm going to sleep. What does it look like baka!" she snapped. A vein Midorima's forehead.

"I do not understand why you hate me so much…" he simply said, but you could hint a bit of sadness in his voice, or maybe it was just Kisara's head playing tricks on her. "Why would he care?" she thought. Honestly, she didn't know why either. Just something about him makes her feel weird, and she doesn't like it one bit.

She felt wrong for being a little rude to him.

It suddenly became pitch black. Kisara heard Midorima climb in bed. It was dead silent, and after a couple minutes she began to close her eyes.

What will the school year be like? Will this stay really be a month? Midorima. Those were the thoughts running through her head as she was beginning to drift off to sleep.

But before she was completely unconscious she heard a very quiet, faint:

"Goodnight, Kisara."

And they rested.

* * *

***Ch. 2 doneee! Hope you enjoyed… Leave a review, tell me what you think and how i can get**

**better :3. Gosh, I'm already having writer's block, haha I'm really not meant to be a writer but I still like doing it for fun.**

**This Chapter seemed short for some reason...***


End file.
